


Skateboards and Bob Ross Pt 2

by cxpidsarrows



Series: Rina week 2020 [3]
Category: High School Musical: The Musical: The Series (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Idiots in Love, Rina Week 2020 (HSM: The Series), overprotective gina
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-14
Updated: 2020-05-14
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:26:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,165
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24173575
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cxpidsarrows/pseuds/cxpidsarrows
Summary: After accidentally breaking her boyfriend's leg gina tries to make it up to him
Relationships: Ricky Bowen & Gina Porter, Ricky Bowen/Gina Porter
Series: Rina week 2020 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1741630
Comments: 1
Kudos: 26





	Skateboards and Bob Ross Pt 2

**Author's Note:**

> this is part two of Skateboards and Bob ross !! a collab I did with roe (@finelineholland) and my one shot for day 3 of rina week 2020!! make sure to read hers before reading this one! and of course, enjoy the fluff <333

To say Gina felt guilty was an understatement, she spent the next week aiding to Ricky's beck and call to try and make up the fact that she was the reason he broke his leg, 

although all he ever really asked of her was to hang out,  _ never touch a skateboard again  _ and give him one of her ‘healing’ kisses 

Gina still got extremely overprotective of him, and even if Ricky would just grab her hand and lay her down next to him, insisting that all he ever needed was her. 

that didn’t stop Gina from doing everything she could to make it up to him 

“do you need water,” she asked for the 6th time since she got to his house,  _ 30 minutes ago. _

“no pretty girl, I’m okay” Ricky looked down at her, she laid in his arms, they both were watching tv on Ricky's bed but Gina couldn’t focus all she could think about was if Ricky was okay 

“Are you sure” she looked up at him, resting her hand on his chest “because if you—“ 

before she could say anything Ricky laid his hand on her cheek and lightly kissed her lips when he let go he could tell that she was calmer and smiled at her “like I’ve said a thousand times pretty girl” he moved a stray strand of hair behind her ear “all I need is you” 

“I know” she pouted “but if you need anything else, seriously, like anything else baby I want you to tell me” 

“Gina” he laughed, “I promise I’ll tell you, but I’m okay. I broke my leg I’m not dying—at least I don’t think” 

“don’t even joke about that” she hit him across the chest 

Ricky laughed pulling her in for a hug and nuzzling his face into her neck “I love you, you maniac” 

“I love you too” she laughed “but call me a maniac again and I’m fighting you” 

“oh no—“ Ricky feigned fear “you’re so scary” 

“hell yeah I am” Gina nodded “I’m a badass skater girl” 

“no-no” Ricky sat up pointing at her “no more skateboarding for you, you’re a badass but not—I repeat not! a skater!” 

Gina burst out in laughter “it’s harder than it looks okay”

Ricky gasped “you know what this means right?” 

“what?” Gina raised an eyebrow watching as his face twisted into a smile “what!”

“I'm finally better at you at something” he smiled “a win for Ricky Bowen!!! I can skateboard and you can't!” 

Gina glared at him “I can paint, draw, dance, sing and act better than you so you know what—keep skateboarding” 

Ricky faked a frown “mean” 

“I'm kidding” she smiled, pecking him quickly on the lips “but yeah—keep skateboarding” 

“Gladly!” he laughed “not anytime soon though” 

Gina's face fell “I’m sorry” 

“how many times do I have to tell you pretty girl” he smiled “you don’t have to be sorry” 

“until I believe it” she nodded 

Ricky just looked at her with a smile “you know how you said if I need anything..well there’s one thing I really need” 

“What?!” she asked “water right?”

before he could say anything Gina got up from the bed her goal was to get to his kitchen but Ricky grabbed her before she could even move

“not water!!” he yelled “I bought you something a few days ago, and I forgot to give it to you” 

“baby” she looked down with a smile, he really was the best boyfriend she ever had. no one and she means no one has ever bought her something just because, this boy had her wrapped around his finger and she did not mind at all “you didn’t have to” 

“I know...but I wanted to” Ricky pointed to a plastic bag hanging off his closet door “go get it” 

Gina got off the bed to grab the bag and made her way next to him

“you said you wanted to paint more, so I got you a few paints— it’s nothing crazy” 

Gina interrupted him “baby it’s perfect” 

she leaned forward to kiss him quickly on the cheek “thank you, I don’t deserve you” 

“yes you do” he smiled “you deserve the world...I’d ask you to paint something for me right now, but I forgot to buy canvases.” 

Gina looked down at his cast and smiled at Ricky who looked at her confused 

“I got an idea” 

“as long as it doesn’t involve a skateboard—I trust you” 

“get over the skateboard thing already” she grabbed a pillow and hit him with it 

“ow ow! you’re hitting the sick boy!” 

“you're not sick” she corrected “you’re hurt” 

“same difference” 

“anyways” she rolled her eyes before setting the paints and brushes on his bed “don’t move too much I don’t want anything to spill” 

Gina set her phone down on top of Ricky's knee 

“are you using my knee as a phone stand” 

“yup” she laughed as the youtube video started 

**_“Hello I’m bob ross and I’d like to welcome you to the joy of painting series”_ **

“Bob Ross!” Ricky asked in a fit of laughter 

“shush!” she smiled “he helps a lot” 

“Whatever you say, pretty girl” 

Gina grinned as she followed along to the instructions of the video, she was focused and precise with every stroke. Ricky eventually wanted to try and sat up to paint along with her, both of them spent about 30 minutes there painting on different sides of the cast. 

Who painted which side was incredibly obvious seeing as Ricky ignored the video and started to paint random zoo animals instead 

“it says mountain! not an elephant!” 

“close enough!” 

Gina laughed, as they both continued, Mike came in with a few snacks, complimenting Gina on her side and telling Ricky he should be banned from painting. which caused Gina to fall off the bed in a fit of laughter and that caused Ricky to smear red paint on her cheek.

Eventually, after wasting some paint, and a few kisses here and there they finished and Gina couldn’t help but laugh at how crazy his cast looked now. A mix of random poorly painted animals sat on a beautiful well-painted landscape 

“Baby what did we create” she cried, doubling over in laughter, tears pricked her eyes at how awful it looked. She picked up her phone to snap a picture 

“Why are you laughing! I think it looks great” Ricky said matter-of-factly as she laid down in his arms 

“it’s a mess” she muttered nuzzling into his side 

“it’s a masterpiece” he looked down, pressing his lips to her forehead “just like us” 

Gina felt heat rush up to her cheeks as her heart began to race, she laid her head on his chest and by the way, his heart was beating she could tell he felt the same way “a messy masterpiece?” she teased 

“exactly” he smiled “I love you, pretty girl” 

“I love you baby” 

  
  
  



End file.
